


Surviving Comfort

by Merfilly



Category: Aliens (1986), Terminator
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-09
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skynet had a plan; Two women got in the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surviving Comfort

Such a simple plan for Skynet. Unleash a monster on humanity that would kill it, then use its own killing machines to get the nuisances eliminated.

An error in calculation put the T-100 in place with a very angry, hurt marine team more than willing to stop the eggs from being harvested.

Of that team, Pvt. Vasquez was now the sole survivor, mostly because of the efforts of the woman now holding her. Sarah looked down at the Latina Marine, sleep doing nothing to take the stress away from her face, and wondered if she was destined to console and comfort lost soldiers. At least this time, the soldier had survived.


End file.
